


Big boys - big toys

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Kings and stewards, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предыстория "Музыки тишины", имеющая, тем не менее, мало общего с основным сюжетом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big boys - big toys

Весна запаздывала. Днем и ближе к вечеру ветер уже пах влажной просыпающейся землей и дымом далеких костров, но по утрам воздух был прозрачным и ледяным, как в середине зимы. Он щипал щеки и жег в груди при каждом вдохе, вырываясь на выдохе обратно облачками белого пара. Холод делал утреннюю тишину звенящей и всепоглощающей, и каждый звук, казалось, разносился на много миль вокруг.  
В просторном внутреннем дворе Цитадели под ногами хрустели замерзшие за ночь лужи и удары металла о металл отражались от тяжелых серых стен.  
\- Ноги ровнее, не приседай! – резкий отклик растворился в ледяном безмолвии камней, не вызвав эха,- локоть выше и рукоять держи крепче, это же меч, а не лютня.  
\- Да я стараюсь! – в голосе Фарамира слышалась плохо скрываемая обида, хотя, скорее всего, на самого себя. В конце концов, ему было больше не десять лет, а в нынешние неспокойные времена умение держать меч правильно становилось чуть ли не самым важным из всех.  
\- Мало стараешься,- Боромир крутанул собственный клином вокруг ладони, словно на него были обращены сейчас глаза не только младшего брата, но и восхищенной толпы, готовой славить подвиги своего воеводы. Не то чтобы он был из тех, кто любил рисоваться, но Боромир точно знал, в чем он хорош и что получалось у него почти играючи, и принимать похвалы за это он не считал зазорным. Сейчас, однако, красоваться было не перед кем – к уважительным, иногда даже восхищенным взглядам брата он вполне привык. И сейчас было совершенно не до того.  
Кроме того, его движения Фарамир, кажется, даже не заметил – он расстроено смотрел на собственные руки, стараясь понадежней перехватить рукоять тренировочного меча, словно прикидывал про себя, что нужно сделать и как встать, чтобы не получать больше сердитых окриков. Боромиру стало даже немного стыдно, хоть он и знал, что все, что он делал сейчас, делалось во благо младшего брата.  
\- Ладно,- сказал он примирительно,- давай еще разок, внимательней.  
Фарамир с готовностью кивнул – он всегда очень чутко реагировал на изменения тона и настроения собеседника, и сейчас, конечно, почувствовал, что Боромир хочет подбодрить его, хоть и не говорит этого прямо. Он принял оборонительную стойку, поднял меч. Всего несколько выпадав, лязг металла, и тренировочный клинок Фарамира отлетел в сторону. Юноша дернул рукой – на тыльной стороне ладони остался красный след от удара. Боромир, не ожидавший ничего подобного, откинул свой меч и бросился к брату.  
\- Прости,- выпалил он,- я не хотел так сильно. Больно? Дай посмотреть.  
Фарамир поднял на него глаза и поспешно прижал ушибленную ладонь к груди.  
\- Все в порядке,- отозвался он, явно стараясь не морщиться от боли,- я недоглядел, пропустил удар. Давай еще разок?  
Боромир с сомнением посмотрел ему в глаза – он точно знал, как это неприятно пропускать такие вот удары – рука после них могла распухнуть и перестать слушаться. Но упрямство младшего брата ему было по сердцу – в мальчишке чувствовался внутренний стержень, характер, который за внешностью Фарамира и его вежливыми деликатными манерами разглядеть было сложно. Сейчас проще было согласиться, чем унизить его отказом и предложением сходить к лекарю – если станет худо, Фарамир сможет решить это и самостоятельно, в его ответственности сомневаться не приходилось. А пока же нужно было просто позволить ему проявить стойкость.  
\- Ладно, последний заход,- великодушно ответил Боромир,- я проголодался.  
Фарамир быстро сбегал за отлетевшим в сторону мечом и, чуть поморщившись, сжал его в руке.  
\- На этот раз – ты нападай,- подбодрил его Боромир. Брат сдвинул брови так, словно это могло помочь ему сделать удачный выпад, и двинулся на старшего.  
Две высокие фигуры в тени древних белокаменных стен Боромир заметил первым. Они появились беззвучно, словно материализовались прямо из леденящего воздуха. Отец смотрел на них с братом, чуть склонив голову к плечу, прищурив глаза и поджав губы – его обычный оценивающий взгляд, пробиравший до костей даже тех, кто привык к нему. Гость стоял чуть дальше, за его плечом, и под широкими полями островерхой шляпы его лица было не разобрать.  
Фарамир резко двинулся вперед, нанося рубящий удар – клинок просвистел в воздухе, и Боромир легко отразил эту атаку, но встречный маневр проводить не стал.  
\- Достаточно,- сказал он, всем своим видом показывая, что не заметил появления зрителей. Фарамир, стоявший к ним спиной, непонимающе воззрился на брата. Тот серьезно кивнул, будто в подтверждение своих слов,- перед завтраком немного потренируемся в стрельбе.  
Фарамир удивленно поднял брови. Он знал, что в стрельбе из лука Боромир был не особо хорош – они оба это знали. Ему не хватало терпения чтобы прицелиться и скорости, чтобы пускать одну стрелу за другой. Старший брат предпочитал сходиться с противником лицом к лицу, стрелы же считал оружием, безусловно, полезным и действенным, но не таким эффективным, как верный меч в надежной сильной руке. Совсем иначе дело обстояло с Фарамиром – он в стрельбе из лука даже в свои неполные пятнадцать лет не знал себе равных. И сейчас он почти мгновенно догадался, почему Боромир так поспешно решил сменить занятие. Юноша опустил меч и обернулся. Ни отец, ни его спутник не шелохнулись – это было частью представления, и Денэтор явно ждал, что же будет дальше.  
\- Хорошо, как скажешь,- поспешил согласиться Фарамир. Боромиру было хорошо известно, насколько высоко брат ценит отцовскую похвалу, еще более долгожданную из-за того, что такую редкую. Иногда старшему брату казалось, что Денэтор нарочно не обращает внимание на заслуги Фарамира, но с чем это было связано, Боромир не знал. Ему самому жаловаться здесь было совершено не на что. Кажется, с тех самых пор, как он научился ходить, не хватаясь за юбки матери, любое его достижение возводилось в ранг подвига. И иногда это страшно утомляло.  
Боромир отложил свое оружие и подошел к брату. Похлопал его по плечу, демонстративно не глядя на отца.  
\- Ты сегодня молодец,- сказал он так громко, чтобы во всех концах тренировочной площадки его точно услышали. Фарамир посмотрел на него с благодарностью и коротко улыбнулся, кивнул и накрыл руку брата на плече своей рукой.  
\- У меня хороший учитель,- ответил он тихо, но совершенно искренне.  
\- Идем на стрельбище,- улыбнулся Боромир в ответ.  
\- Позже,- отец говорил негромко, почти в полголоса, но каким-то непонятным образом его голос расползся над площадкой, как клочковатый утренний туман. Он шагнул вперед, навстречу сыновьям, и оба они выпрямились, будто были солдатами, готовыми предстать перед командиром. Денэтор подошел к ним, перевел взгляд с одного на другого – на лице Боромира задержался немного дольше. – мне нужно поговорить с тобой, сын мой,- обратился он к нему.  
Боромир заметил, что спутник отца, которого он, конечно, узнал, подошел следом за ним и остановился в шаге от Денэтора. Теперь он внимательно смотрел из-под полей своей шляпы на обоих братьев, и Фарамир, которого его визит радовал несказанно больше, чем Боромира и Денэтора, старался не таращиться в его сторону.  
\- Мы тренировались,- без капли враждебности, но очень настойчиво ответил Боромир. Разговаривать с отцом с глазу на глаз прямо сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось. Хотя бы потому, что он отлично знал, о чем будет этот разговор. С тех пор, как старшему сыну стукнуло двадцать лет, Денэтор задался целью устроить ему достойную партию. И никакие доводы о том, что двадцать лет – это совсем еще не возраст для женитьбы, а Боромиру больше хочется стать полководцем и защищать свою страну от врагов, чем беспокоиться о жене и детях, конечно, не действовали. Упрямство Фарамир унаследовал от отца, и, в отличие от него, еще не достиг в нем больших высот. Сейчас, как предполагал Боромир, Денэтор поведает ему об очередной невесте из Дол-Амрота или Лоссарнаха, девице достойной и воспитанной, а главное, тринадцатой дочерью после двенадцати сыновей. Ничего из этого ему было неинтересно. Он терпел это из уважения к отцу, и благодарил судьбу за то, что тот пока не начинал настаивать на немедленном браке.  
\- Продолжите позже,- холодно ответил Денэтор,- дело это не терпит отлагательств.  
\- Может, мы сначала хотя бы позавтракаем? – решил не сдаваться Боромир. Ему и правда не хотелось оставлять сейчас Фарамира. Тот прятал ушибленную руку за спиной, и поглядывал на брата с плохо скрываемой досадой.  
Денэтор, кажется, неподчинения да еще на глазах у гостя терпеть был не намерен. Он сдвинул тяжелые брови.  
\- Идем со мной,- проговорил он тихо и почти с угрозой,- я не стану повторять дважды.  
Боромир открыл было рот, чтобы ответить в тон отцу, но тут гость сделал еще один шаг к ним и остановился рядом с Фарамиром.  
\- Доброе утро, юноши,- обратился он к обоим братьям, и Боромир заметил досадливое выражение, промелькнувшее по лицу отца,- я надеялся, что ты, дружок,- гость улыбнулся Фарамиру,- составишь мне компанию в библиотеке, пока твои отец и брат заняты. Я почти уверен, что нашел один древний свиток, на который тебе полезно будет взглянуть.  
Фарамир явно колебался, но в конце концов неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Конечно, Митрандир,- ответил он, снова взглянул на старшего брата и пошел вслед за волшебником.  
***  
В Чертоге Королей царил промозглый полумрак. Войдя вслед за отцом, Боромир поежился. Разгоряченный после утренних упражнений, он мгновенно замерз и жалел теперь, что не накинул плащ поверх рубахи.  
Шаги гулко отдавались под сводчатым потолком. Отец шел молча в шаге перед Боромиром, опустив голову, и впервые юноша заметил, что широкие плечи Денэтора заметно поникли – он начал горбиться, чего прежде никогда не бывало. Все его фигура, казалось, осунулась и согнулась – Денэтор был еще не стар, но походка его едва уловимо стала похожа на походку старика. Это было неприятное наблюдение. При всем своем недовольстве некоторыми поступками наместника, Боромир любил и уважал отца. Тот был для него примером и опорой, как бы несправедливо ни поступал иногда с младшим сыном.  
Денэтор остановился у ступеней королевского трона. Боромир застыл в шаге от него, не нарушая молчания. Отец несколько долгих секунд стоял, не поворачиваясь, будто раздумывал – стоит ли сесть в кресло наместника. Наконец он медленно опустился в него, и теперь Боромиру стало наконец видно лицо отца.  
В тяжелом сумраке неосвещенного чертога черты его лица казались смазанными и нечеткими. Глубокие тени залегли под глазами, от носа вниз к подбородку опускалась глубокая складка, которой Боромир прежде не замечал. Сейчас, когда отец сидел перед ним, превратившись вдруг в глубокого старца, юноша понял, что разговор, кажется, пойдет не о новой невесте. Отец молчал, и Боромир чувствовал себя все более и более неуютно. Он был теперь маленьким мальчиком, провинившимся и теперь ждущим наказания за проступок. Юноша неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. От сумрачного холода или от тяжелого взгляда отца он почувствовал, как по коже идут мурашки.  
\- Ты стал совсем взрослым,- неожиданно заговорил Денэтор. Глаза его смотрели, кажется, мимо Боромира, куда-то ему за спину, где в полусвете высились каменные изваяния королей древности. Боромир неуверенно пожал плечами, не зная, стоит ли отвечать на подобное заявление. – ты – мой наследник. Моя надежда,- продолжал, меж тем, Денэтор,- надежда всей нашей страны.  
\- Не я один,- ответил Боромир. Он любил похвалу, особенно заслуженную, но от этой ему стало не по себе,- у Гондора много достойных сынов. А у тебя – двое.  
Денэтор, кажется, пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Боромир не представлял, как можно было так состариться за такой короткий срок – кожа отца была болезненно бледной, а в глубоких темных глазах плескалась усталость. Давно ли юноша внимательно вглядывался в лицо отца? Боромир не мог вспомнить, но перемена, замеченная сейчас, настораживала его.  
\- Тревожные вести приходят с севера,- продолжал Денэтор, и Боромир подумал, что все наконец становится на свои места. Наместник никогда не испытывал восторга от визитов Митрандира, и теперь, вероятно, маг привез с собой тревожные известия. Война была вокруг них, она была фактом жизни, таким же неизбежным, как зимний холод или наступление старости. Они научились жить с ней, научились видеть глубже и дальше, но при этом – сосредотачиваться на том, к чему можно было прикоснуться, что еще оставалось за границами войны. Но сейчас, вероятно, что-то произошло, и Митрандир приехал, чтобы сообщить об этом.  
\- Враги готовят наступление? – спросил Боромир. Он был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы вести армию в бой – по крайней мере, сам о себе он думал именно так. И в нем давным-давно поселилась мечта о ратных подвигах и немеркнущей славе. В своих мыслях Боромир был Первым Стражем Цитадели, отважным защитником города, воином Гондора, ведущим войско к победе над неприятелем. Он знал, что так все и будет, но сейчас, кажется, будущее наступало раньше, чем юноша мог себе представить.  
\- Враги наступают и отступают,- ответил Денэтор, и вспыхнувшая надежда в Боромире погасла в миг,- и буревестники могут каркать, сколько им вздумается. Наши границы надежно охраняются, и наши воины не знают себе равных, и укрепятся еще больше, когда к ним присоединишься ты… но речь не об этом.  
Денэтор поднял глаза, и взгляд его устремился вверх, по мраморным ступеням, Боромир понял, что отец смотрит на пустой трон, возвышавшийся над ним.  
\- Митрандир ничего не говорит прямо, как и всегда. На этот раз он приехал безо всякой на то причины. Или по крайней мере, сказал так,- было слышно, что Денэтор готов был вот-вот презрительно рассмеяться.  
Боромир пожал плечами.  
\- Может, он и правда приехал в поисках древнего свитка в библиотеке,- предположил он. Визиты Митрандира его ни капли не занимали. Приезжая, волшебник обычно либо проводил время за долгими беседами с Денэтором, либо в пыльных залах хранилища. Кто на самом деле радовался этим визитам, так это Фарамир. Тот был спутником Митрандира по его путешествиям за знаниями, с самого детства. После того, как волшебник уезжал, Фарамир и брата пытался приобщить к обретенной мудрости, но Боромиру это было совершенно неинтересно. Если, конечно, пыльные свитки и пожелтевшие страницы книг не рассказывали о сражениях былых времен, когда настоящие герои совершали настоящие подвиги.  
Денэтор покачал головой.  
\- Но я прозреваю дальше, чем он думает. Я вижу его самого насквозь,- проговорил он, и от улыбки, появившейся на тонких губах отца, Боромир невольно снова поежился,- он приехал посмотреть на то, как я управляю страной, и каких наследников воспитываю.  
\- Ну тогда, полагаю, нам нечего скрывать,- ответил Боромир, стараясь прогнать странное наваждение. Может, Митрандир и говорил загадками и недоговаривал многое, но отец его сейчас вел себя еще более странно и загадочно,- ты правишь мудро и справедливо. И наследники твои оправдывают ожидания.  
Денэтор окинул сына изучающим взглядом.  
\- Подойди, сын мой,- сказал он, и Боромир приблизился к подножию трона. Денэтор смотрел на него снизу вверх внимательно и пристально, и юноша выдержал этот взгляд. – сколько нужно лет и сколько заслуг, чтобы наместник получил право зваться правителем, а не охранником, приглядывающим за пустующим местом?  
Боромир не был уверен, что должен отвечать на этот вопрос. Подобные мысли посещали и его, но думать об этом всерьез он не решался. Все знали, что их род не имел права носить корону, в руках наместников была власть над Гондором, но каждое новое поколение получало от предыдущего знание о том, что живут и правят они в надежде, что однажды истинный король займет свое законное место, освободив их от обязанностей и клятв. Боромир считал это несправедливым, но помалкивал. Денэтор был достойным правителем – мудрым, сильным и справедливым, и от него подобные размышления юноша слышал впервые.  
\- Я думаю, не в нашей власти это решать,- наконец ответил он нейтрально.  
\- Не в нашей,- повторил Денэтор. Он медленно поднялся и теперь смотрел на сына в упор – взгляд его был тяжелым и пристальным. Боромир нахмурился. – на моем веку этого не случится,- наконец выговорил он и отступил на полшага. Поднял глаза к пустующему трону, потом вновь посмотрел на Боромира. – поднимись по этим ступеням,- велел отец.  
Боромир воззрился на него в изумлении.  
\- Мне? Подняться на трон? – приказ этот казался невероятным – Боромир помнил, как в детстве пытался взобраться по этим ступеням, не понимая тогда, почему такое красивое широкое кресло пустует. И был крепко наказан за одну только попытку. А теперь отец фактически велел ему сделать это.  
Денэтор кивнул. Боромир подавил в себе необоримое желание спросить «А что если кто-то увидит?..», но это было бы проявлением трусости, он прекрасно это понимал. Кроме того, в зале они были совершенно одни – стража осталась за дверью. Боромир отошел от кресла наместника и остановился перед первой ступенью.  
Лестница вверх, к трону, вдруг показалась ему непреодолимо высокой, словно враз к ней прибавилась еще тысяча ступенек, а ноги стали неподъемными. Боромир сглотнул, сжал кулаки и решительно сделал первый шаг.  
Гладкий мрамор прошуршал под подошвой сапога – глухой жалкий звук. Боромир устыдился собственной нерешительности. В конце концов, это всего лишь лестница и всего лишь кресло. Он не собирался водружать корону себе на голову и объявлять себя королем. Просто прихоть отца – ничего более. И он, как послушный сын, собирался ее исполнить.  
Еще один шаг – Боромир поднялся всего на две ступени, но чувствовал себя сейчас так, словно смотрел вниз с крепостной стены на пятом уровне города. Он бросил поспешный взгляд на отца, тот смотрел на него сурово и выжидающе. Боромир поднял глаза и двинулся вверх решительней.  
Еще пара ступеней. Он чувствовал, как все тело от каждого нового шага наливается уверенной силой – казалось, будь в этой лестнице и правда тысяча ступеней, Боромир пробежал бы их все, даже не запыхавшись. Еще шаг – он слышал, как вокруг него начинает колыхаться приветственными криками толпа. Только теперь все было не как в его прежних мечтах – на нем был не доспех воина, а мантия, и голову сжимал сверкающий венец. Толпа славила не воеводу, но короля. И от этого понимания в груди вдруг стало легко и щекотно, словно Боромир готов был закричать, рассмеяться и расплакаться одновременно.  
Он остановился на верхней ступени и посмотрел на отца сверху вниз. Тот стоял в шаге от трона, заложив руки за спину, и улыбался так гордо, как, кажется, никогда не улыбался. Его лицо разгладилось и больше не было похоже на лик больного старца. Глаза светились торжеством и радостью, и Боромир почувствовал, как екнуло сердце. Всего одно движение, и он готов был опуститься на трон. Да, это ничего не значило для их страны, для народа и войска, для мира вокруг. Но для него, сына наместника, это значило бы очень многое. Он понял теперь, что хотел ему сказать отец, к чему он его подталкивал, и такое предназначение было волнительным и приятным. Боромир расправил плечи и выпрямился, глядя поверх головы Денэтора, поверх воображаемых голов подданных, прозревая пространство и время, в сторону древнего королевства, поглощенного пучиной. И сейчас он был одним из его королей, славным воином и мудрым правителем.  
Но неожиданно иллюзия растаяла, как облачко пара. Боромир осознал, что стоит у трона в почти пустом зале и готовится совершить какое-то страшное святотатство. Дело было не в крови, текущей по его жилам, не в происхождении и не в словах отца. Дело было в нем самом, и осознание себя было сейчас оглушительно нежданным и четким. Боромиру было двадцать лет, и к этим годам похвастаться подвигами, за которые его могли бы славить в веках, он не мог.  
Юноша перехватил удивленный и разочарованный взгляд Денэтора. Сделав над собой усилие, отвел глаза не сразу, но все же отвел. По ступеням Боромир слетел стремительно и, встав рядом с отцом, беззаботно улыбнулся.  
\- Я хотел бы отправиться к границам,- заявил он, теперь прямо глядя на Денэтора,- если будет на то воля правителя, я хотел бы возглавить один из пограничных отрядов.  
Денэтор несколько мгновений молчал, хмурясь, потом все же кивнул.  
\- Думаю, время для этого настало,- сказал он с прохладцей, и Боромир почти услышал несказанное «для этого – да, но не для иного».  
***  
Боромир нашел его там, где и предполагал – в саду Палат Врачевания. Фарамир любил это место больше прочих в городе. В Минас-Тирите, среди каменной кладки и древних тяжелых стен садов было очень мало, и каждый раз Фарамир с радостью ездил в Итилиэн или Дол-Амрот ради того только, чтобы побродить по тенистым тропинкам меж разросшихся кустов и ароматов цветов.  
В этот же сад весна еще не пришла – брат сидел на каменной скамье под высоким деревом, ветви которого только начинали покрываться липкими зеленоватыми почками. Он сосредоточенно подкручивал колки на массивной десятиструнной лютне, время от времени касаясь струн.  
Боромир подошел к нему почти неслышно – брат поднял голову от своего инструмента лишь когда тот присел рядом на скамью.  
\- Ну как твои занятия? – начал Боромир беседу первым. Фарамир ухмыльнулся.  
\- Тебе ведь совсем неинтересно,- он не спрашивал – констатировал факт, и брату ничего не оставалось, кроме как признать его правоту. Он рассмеялся и развел руками, мол, свой долг он выполнил – задал вопрос. Фарамир рассмеялся следом. – Митрандир нашел свиток, рассказывающий об одном из королей древности. Но он ни с кем не воевал, так что едва ли тебе он понравится.  
\- А что – были и такие? – Боромир изобразил удивление. Память о разговоре с отцом всколыхнулась в нем смутным отблеском беспокойства, но тут же улеглась – рядом с Фарамиром он всегда был старшим братом – уверенным, сильным, готовым прийти на помощь словом и делом. И демонстрировать свои сомнения и тревоги было не след.  
\- Представь себе,- Фарамир широко улыбнулся. Боромир знал – после общения с Митрандиром у брата всегда поднималось настроение. Младший брат тянулся к мудрости, которую иные руки и уста дать ему не могли. И Боромир догадывался, что это была одна из причин того, что Денэтор скептически относился к достижениям младшего сына. Тот больше слушал заезжего волшебника, чем родного отца. И иногда Боромир пытался намекнуть Денэтору, что отцовские уста были скупы и на знания, и на похвалы, но это было бесполезно.  
\- О чем вы говорили? – прямо спросил Фарамир, и Боромир под спокойным взглядом его не по-юношески мудрых серых глаз немного стушевался. Соврать Фарамиру было практически невозможно. Уже в таком юном возрасте он видел людей насквозь, хоть и оставлял по большей части свои знания о них при себе.  
\- О власти наместника,- ответил Боромир туманно, и тут же спросил, не давая Фарамиру возможности задать вопрос первым,- ты читал о королях Гондора? Что определяет их власть?  
Фарамир нахмурился, и на мгновение Боромир испугался, что он спросит о причинах такого вопроса, но брат лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Происхождение и сила – духа и тела,- ответил он наконец,- но, насколько я понял, это не все.  
Боромир сдвинул брови и молчал, глядя на брата. Тот явно подавлял в себе желание спросить «А что?», но вместо этого продолжал:  
\- Говорят, что истинный король Гондора не только великий воин. Он также великий целитель, и руки его способны исцелить самые страшные из недугов.  
Боромир отвел взгляд и рассеянно кивнул головой.  
\- Все истории о героях описывают их так, словно они идеальны во всем,- заметил он,- я не знаю ни единой истории, где бы герой был подвержен сомнениям, боли или страху. Но ведь на самом деле таких людей не бывает.  
\- Может быть, ты просто мало читал,- улыбнулся Фарамир,- это правда, что легенды рассказывают нам о героях без страха и слабости. Но если заглянуть глубже…  
Боромир поднял руку, и Фарамир замолчал. Он смущенно покрутил один из колков и вздохнул.  
\- Митрандир говорит, что грядет война,- проговорил юноша тихо-тихо,- не просто стычки и нападения, к которым мы привыкли. Настоящая война.  
Боромир посмотрел на брата долгим серьезным взглядом. Тот не повернулся к нему, казалось, полностью поглощенный колками на своей лютне.  
\- Спой мне,- попросил Боромир.  
Фарамир вскинул на него изумленный взгляд, потом скептически ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты ведь ненавидишь, когда я пою,- напомнил он.  
\- Вовсе нет,- покачал Боромир головой,- я ненавижу песни, которые ты поешь. Спой что-нибудь, что мне нравится.  
Фарамир неуверенно кивнул и устроил лютню на колене.  
\- Отец назначил меня командиром отряда, патрулирующим Броды,- вдруг на одном дыхании выдал Боромир, и рука Фарамира замерла над струнами,- играй,- попросил Боромир, опуская веки,- играй же.


End file.
